The Dream Tamer
by SilverDawn15
Summary: I got the idea after reading 'The Fire Breather' on Deviantart. My first favorite paring is Soroku, and I got the idea before, but never wrote it.


Kingdom Hearts

The Dream Tamer

It was a Saturday night, and the circus was the last place Roxas wanted to be. Wanting to spend his night on the clock tower, his friend Hayner had a different idea. The only way they got in without buying any tickets was because Hayner's girlfriend Olette knew the ringmaster.

"It's just one time Rox," Hayner said as they sat down in the top row. "You don't have to come the next time the circus comes." Roxas just nodded and looked around the tent. It was striped in different colors, there were some technicians with the lights, a smaller tent was in the shadows, probably the circus people's changing rooms, and a food stand nearby with burgers and, surprisingly, hot dogs and salad.

Just looking at the food made his stomach growl. "Hey Rox," Hayner said while holding out twenty bucks. "Why don't you get two hot dogs, some salad, and something for yourself." He just nodded and left with the money.

When he got to the stand, he was so short he could put his head on the deck(I have no idea what it's called, I've never been to a circus.) There was no one at the stand so he tried calling out.

"Hello?" All that he got was something hit the stand and a cry. "H-Hold on!" Someone said apparently picking up something they dropped. "Stupid hat..." The person muttered, although Roxas heard them.

The person stood up and revealed themself to be a boy with spiky brown hair, fair tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. He was the same height as Roxas, maybe half an inch shorter, and turned to check on the food, then turned to him.

"What can I get you Blondie?" The brunette asked while rubbing his head, probably from when he hit the deck. "Two hot dogs, some salad, and a burger." Roxas said while handing him the money.

The brunette stepped on something to make him a little higher to see the grill, a step-stool probably. He put two hot dogs in buns, put some salad in a small bowl with a fork and a little salad dressing, and put a hamburger in a bun.

"Here you go," The brunette said, giving the food to him. "By the way I'm Sora." Roxas smiled a little at the introduction. "Roxas." He just said and left to where his friends were seated.

"I think that brunette likes you." Olette said when Roxas came back, and handed Hayner and Pence their hot dogs, and her salad. "Why do you think that?" He asked taking a bite out of his burger. "He's looking this way." Olette stated plainly.

He turned to look at the stand, and dark blue met sky blue. He instantly froze at the gaze Sora had on him. The lights dimmed just in time, and Roxas turned to watch the performances.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The ringleader, a 19-year old teen with palish silver hair and pale green eyes, said. "Welcome to the Mysterious Circus!" Almost at once a girl, 17-years old with dark red hair and purple-blue eyes, came out and started to juggle random things.

Then a blond haired girl sketched a group of hummingbirds, and they came alive! A dirtyish blond haired boy did tricks with a ball, a spiky blond man, maybe related to Sora, and a long haired brunette man made sparks appear by clanging their swords together in a mock fight, and a raven haired woman broke lots of boards by punching and kicking.

"Thank you for enjoying the performance," The ringleader said. "I'm the ringleader Riku, and now you're all in for a surprise. The special performance by, the one who can tame the Dream Eaters, the Dream Tamer!"

The lights faded but one shone on a figure in the center of the ring. Their hat was purple with a white stripe, the jacket was orange with yellow cuffs, and a blue collar, the pants were red with brown stripes on the side, and the shoes were black and red-orange.

Something moved out of the small tent Roxas saw earlier, and it was a multi-colored cat with a music note on the end of its tail. The tamer had a whip with a feather at the end, and flicked it at the cat.

The cat jumped around and made musical sounds as it moved, then jumped over the tamer. The tamer took their hat off as the cat jumped, and Roxas was surprised. The person had spiky brown hair, and when they put the hat back on, sky blue eyes, and fair tanned skin.

It was Sora.

He ended the performance by having the cat screech, making everyone close their eyes in reflex, and when they opened them, the performers were standing and bowing at the applause.

When they were outside the performers were busy with come children, wowing them with their tricks. The others left earlier, Olette being late for her family outing, Hayner wanting to practice for struggle more, and Pence wanting to make a website for the struggle competition.

As he took a step away from the tent, something wrapped around his shoulder, and when he looked it was Sora holding the whip with part of it wrapped around his shoulder. "You don't want me to leave do you?" Roxas asked as Sora came near and unwrapped the whip.

"No," Sora said while having the hat hide his eyes. "You're the first one I felt for anything more then friends." Roxas just lifted the hat and pecked him on the nose. In response Sora cupped Roxas' face and placed his lips on his.

For Roxas, it was the best night he had in his life.


End file.
